degrassitngseason9fandomcom-20200213-history
Coach Armstrong
Coach Armstrong is the sports coach for each sport at Degrassi, and is also the math teacher. He is reccuring every season of Degrassi. Season 9 Summary Mr. Armstrong is seen teaching and such and such through out the season, making remarks and what not. He is the math and coach for Degrassi. In In Your Eyes, he has a bigger role because he feels since KC has cheated off the exam, he will be in serious trouble. Mr. Armstrong also didn't want to see one of his best players being sucked into all of this drama that highschool brings. He is seen in almost every episode, and is giving comments, advice, and teaching throughout the whole entire season. Season 10 Summary In 99 Problems Part 1, Drew and Riley are on exercise bikes and racingg to see who could burn more weight and when they finish Coach Armstrong is impressed by Riley and says he has a good shot at Quarter Back. He also has to check with Mr. Simpson about letting them have a barbeque for the football team in the parking lot of Degrassi. In 99 Problems Part 2, It begins with Drew walking towards Degrassi. Riley and Owen catch him and eventually get him tied to the flagpole naked, where the other students laugh at him. Drew's mother goes to Principal Simpson and Coach Armstrong about this, and is evidently outraged. Later, Riley tells Mr. Armstrong that he should consider Drew for QB1 as opposed to himself, but Mr. Armstrong tells Riley that he is simply better and must choose him. During the announcements of the team roles, it is revealed that K.C. and Zane are both major players. Riley is the star quarter back, which angers Drew. Drew's mother speaks to Mr. Armstrong again, and Drew says that if he can't play, no one can. As the team arrives, Mr. Armstrong gets a phone call, and announces that the team cannot play. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Better_Off_Alone_(2)#Summary Better Off Alone (2)], the episode starts out with K.C., Bianca, and Fitz in a car drunk and hungover. Jenna, then approaches and talks to K.C. about his mom. During football practice, K.C. tackles the line backer which is not allowed during practice. Coach Armstrong asks K.C. if anything is wrong and if he needs anything, K.C. knows where to find him. K.C. needs references about staying at the group home. He goes to coach for help to which he says no. K.C. freaks out and without thinking, keys his car. K.C. tries to get Jenna to leave the school before he gets in trouble for keying Coach Armstrong's car, but he utterly fails and gets pulled into the office. His mother, social worker, coach, and principal talk to him. When everyone jumps to conclusions assuming that K.C. did everything, his mother (Lisa) stands up for her son and K.C. is impressed. Lisa is sick of being hurt so she tells him that he can decide and if K.C. wants to stay at the group home, she'll acknowledge his decision. K.C. appears in his mother's apartment and this surprises her. K.C. has decided to live with his mom. After saying they missed each other, they share a beautiful, memorable moment. In Purple Pills Part 1, He overhears Riley encouraging the team to win, after he came out to the team. After, a successful win, Coach Armstrong introduces Riley to a football recruiter. Riley learns that the recruiter and Coach Armstrong are long time friends, and that he is there to see if Riley would like to be scouted, he gives Riley a card and everything. But, the problem is Riley doesn't know whether to tell everyone he's gay when he's scouted. In Purple Pills Part 2, Riley is sitting down with Anya and he tells her that he is thinking about going back into the closet. She doesn't understand why because he got that far and is officially out, and according to Chantay, and it's too stupid to go back to the beginning. Later he is called into a classroom to have a meeting with the football recruiter and Coach Armstrong. Riley feels nervous because he really wants to be scouted to this college, but doesn't want everyone to bash him for being a gay footballer. He tells the recruiter and the Coach he's gay, and if the college and the program, is able for someone who's gay. The recruiter tells him it is and that it'll be fine, Riley is convinced and talks to Zane after the meeting. He is excited and they begin to talk, Zane mentions that the college has is a great school for physics so he might have a friend there. Riley is excited, but when Zane starts to talk about a gay philosopher who went there, Riley thinks that he succeeded but when Zane tells him that he was assinated, Riley thinks it was because he's gay. He goes online to see if there will be any way that the football team will banish him for being gay. Since a website says that there's a possibility Riley thinks that they'll automatically start to bash him. Riley confronts Coach Armstrong, and tells him that he doesn't want to do it for his reason. But, then the Coach gives him good advice telling him to always stay true to his heart and play ball no matter what. Riley listens to the Coach and changes his mind. He applies for the college, and goes public with Zane, and hugs and kisses him in the hallways telling Zane that he's out and going to college for football.